Northern Climes
by Tyranusfan
Summary: Six months after the Avengers saved New York from the Chitauri invasion, Thor must convince Odin to return him to Earth. Marvel Cinematic Universe. Stand-alone, but in the same series as my earlier Captain America stories. Rated T just to be safe.


_This is in the same series as my recent Captain America fics, set about six or seven months after the events of The Avengers and my "Getting Away from it All."_

_Marvel owns it all, I just play here. Special thanks to Phx for her input and geminigrl11 for being the great beta she always is. _

**TH TH TH TH**

**Northern Climes**

_Tromsø, Norway _

_November_

Thor Odinson reclined on the couch, waiting for Jane to get off her cell phone. The furniture in her cramped quarters near the observatory was old and well-worn, but comfortable. Jane had told him that she spent so little time there that the comfort didn't truly matter to her, but Thor found it relaxing, especially compared to the more functional fixtures at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in New York City.

He had spent several days there, conferring with Nick Fury and even addressing the remote members of the Security Council Fury answered to, which was part of his reason for being back on Earth so soon after apprehending Loki. Afterward, with a brief but cordial meeting with Captain Rogers and Tony Stark, he came directly to Tromsø to find Jane.

She had been taken completely by surprise when he had appeared at the door to her office at the observatory, and had all but thrown herself into his arms, much to the astonishment of her scientific colleagues, who mainly watched their reunion in silent confusion. Jane had immediately excused them and they'd spent several hours over coffee while Thor regaled her with his rendition of the events that had followed his departure from Puente Antiguo the previous year.

Thor and Jane had retired to her quarters—larger than her chrome-plated abode in New Mexico, but somehow less personal—and Thor had changed from his armor to a less conspicuous layered shirt and jeans arrangement. Jane had kept several sets of clothes for him with her, even when traveling, which warmed his heart immeasurably. It was a sign that she had held out hope for his return, even all those months after the Bifrost had been destroyed and there had been no word from him.

All his fellow Avengers were, as Stark put it, "laying low" in the aftermath of the Chitauri attack until tempers calmed. He understood that. In fact, it was one of the reasons he'd been sent back to Earth.

Fortunately for Thor, "laying low" entailed spending time with his beloved Jane Foster. She was deeply engrossed in whatever project S.H.I.E.L.D. had arranged for her at the observatory, but she had made it clear that whatever free time she had would be spent with him, so Thor was more than pleased to wait on her.

He shifted his gaze from the magic jester box—what was it called, television?—and saw Jane looking aggravated as her research colleague continued talking on her phone. Thor had met the man, and he had seemed excessively talkative even while gaping at Thor in his Asgardian armor.

"Yes. Yes! Absolutely, Doctor Berge, we should start tests tomorrow. No, I don't think…all right. Mm-hmm. Yes…."

Jane looked over at him and rolled her eyes while making a one-handed clapping gesture, which if Thor remembered Darcy's explanation correctly meant that the other man was still talking endlessly. Thor smiled at her, and settled in on the couch, munching absently on some of the Wild Berry popped tarts he had found in her kitchen earlier. Jane had remembered his favorite flavor, as well!

He was truly fortunate to be allowed his intrusions in her life. Jane was such a kind and generous woman he often wondered if Freyja herself had somehow intervened on his behalf to curry her favor.

Thor was content to wait. Jane's work was important, not only to her world but to his. She was one of the few in this realm to have grasped the meaning and function of the Bifrost, and she might yet prove instrumental in reestablishing permanent contact between Earth and the Realm Eternal.

It was that very reason why Thor had been allowed to return so soon.

**TH TH TH TH**

_Asgard_

_One Week Earlier_

Odin's inner chambers were the most secure in Asgard. It was there that matters of the utmost secrecy could be discussed openly, without fear of intrusion or eavesdropping. Odin, Thor, and the gatekeeper Heimdall stood on opposite sides of the room. Thor was happy they'd chosen there as a meeting place, as he was in open disagreement with the Allfather.

Unfortunately, Odin was in open disagreement with him as well.

"No, my son. It is simply too dangerous."

Thor took a deep breath. It was less an argument and more a debate, and he wished to keep it that way. He didn't want his frustration to bleed through and offend his father, especially now. Emotions had been running high since his dispatch to Earth and subsequent return with his wayward brother. Loki was imprisoned far beneath them, in the fabled Room Without Doors, and under heavy guard at all times. The Allfather had been furious and Mother had been distraught at the havoc Loki had wrought on Midgard, at the lives lost in Loki's mad bid for power. "But, Father—"

"Thor, the dark magics I must wield to send you to Earth are difficult to contain, and every journey through Yggdrasill's hidden paths draws _attention_ to those paths. If the other realms are alerted to the existence of those routes, it could lead to chaos! Worse, it may lead some of the realms to use them themselves."

"They already _are_, Father! The Chitauri have moved against Midgard once already."

Odin waved his hand dismissively. "The Chitauri are barbaric, opportunistic _vermin_. With their attack repelled, it's unlikely they would try again so soon."

"But others might," Thor persisted, so calmly he surprised even himself. "And Asgard should make it plain to the other realms that even with the Bifrost destroyed we stand ready to defend Midgard as we once did and always have."

Heimdall, who had thus far remained a silent observer to the verbal sparring between father and son finally ventured to speak. "Loki's actions have alerted the other realms to Midgard's vulnerability. And the decision to bring both him and the Tesseract to Asgard has made Midgard's rulers suspicious of _our_ motives."

Thor nodded, pointing at him. He wondered if the gatekeeper was secretly on his side. "All the more reason why Asgard should have a presence on Earth, for both military _and_ diplomatic reasons."

Odin's one eye regarded Thor skeptically. "And that presence should be _you_?"

"Y-yes," Thor replied, suddenly hesitant under Odin's scrutiny. He feared he might be venturing onto unsafe ground. "I am known there. I have fought alongside their champions and proven my honor."

"That is true." Heimdall interjected. "Those questioning Asgard's intentions would be hard pressed to doubt the prince's word."

Odin considered them, his eye studying each man in turn. After a long moment, he looked at Heimdall. "Would you excuse us, please, Heimdall."

The gatekeeper bowed silently and retreated out the doorway behind him. Odin watched him leave, then shifted his piercing gaze onto his son. "Thor, is there some…_personal_ motivation at work here that I should know about?"

Thor dropped his gaze to the floor. He hadn't wanted to bring his personal reasons up in this debate for fear that Odin would reject him out of hand or think his motives purely selfish. They weren't. At least, Thor didn't believe them to be. Still….

"Father, I will not lie to you. I miss Jane Foster deeply. You know this. My heart longs for her."

Odin grunted softly, pensively. Thor felt a surge of panic that only his father's disapproval could generate. He continued quickly. "But, that does not discount our need for a presence on Earth. Now, more than ever—"

"I agree."

Thor could only stand gaping for a moment at the words. When he found his voice, he could only manage a weak question. "You—you agree?"

The Allfather nodded slowly, smiling. "Yes."

Speechless, Thor just stood there and tried to think of a proper response.

Odin, as if sensing his distress moved to face him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have a pressing, emotional reason for risking this journey. The call of your heart is strong, yet you managed to put your feelings aside and focus on the greater issues."

Thor was still unsure what to say, but it sounded as if he had convinced his father to change his mind. For much of his life, he would have thought that impossible.

"And," Odin continued. "Your plan has merit. Your presence on Midgard will be a clear signal to the other realms that Asgard means to stand shoulder to shoulder with the humans. You have developed a good relationship with their strongest warriors, even if your particular brand of diplomacy is…unique."

A smile broke on Thor's face that he couldn't suppress. "Thank you, Father."

Odin turned away and called for Heimdall to return. When the gatekeeper entered, he related his decision. "We will return Thor to Midgard in…three days time. I will need to prepare."

Heimdall bowed. "As you wish."

"Thor," Odin faced him again, this time using the regal tone of voice he adopted when giving an official command. "You will return to Earth and offer the assurance of your king that Asgard stands with them, and the hope that our two worlds will become fast friends."

Thor bowed dutifully, still unable to hide his smile. "Yes, Father."

**TH TH TH TH**

Asgardians, as a rule, traveled light. Still, Thor was at something of a loss as to what to try and bring with him. Mjolnir, of course, and his armor, but what else? He was returning to Earth for possibly a long time, but the dark energy Odin had to harness limited what could be carried. It was dangerous enough with just him.

Finally, he decided against carrying anything but his hammer. With Jane's help he had found suitable human clothing before, and he could do so again. He smiled. It would be like the time in his adolescence when he and Loki had camped in Alfheim for a month, trying to blend in with the population.

The smile faltered slightly. It was still hard to reconcile the happy memories he held of their childhood with the insane ravings of the Loki who existed now. How could the two of them look upon the same events and see such different things?

"Thor?"

He looked up at the new voice, finding a frowning Sif at his doorway. She looked hesitant, which in and of itself was unusual for her. Smiling, he beckoned her inside. "Sif! I did not expect to see you until tomorrow."

She stepped inside. "I know. Volstagg is planning a surprise feast in honor of your journey."

"Of _course_ he is," Thor snorted. "Thank you for the warning."

By human standards, an Asgardian's appetite was enormous, even humorous. Volstagg's appetites put Thor's to shame. If Darcy had found Thor's hunger entertaining enough to place on the U-tube, he could only imagine what she would have thought of Volstagg's. Thor would need to skip the morning meal in order to make room.

"Are you packing?" she asked.

Thor shrugged. "There is little I can bring. I have no packing to do."

Sif stepped over to him, and he noticed for the first time the parcel she had curled beneath her elbow. She held it out for him to take, and offered him a small smile.

"What is this?" He asked, bemused.

"A gift, for the Lady Jane. I hope she finds it useful."

Thor looked inside the parcel and grinned. "This is beautiful, Sif. I'm certain Jane will love it. Thank you."

Sif nodded, but her expression grew wistful. "You may be gone for a long time."

"Yes," Thor said simply. He'd thought about it a great deal in the months since he'd returned with Loki. Assuming his father was successful in sending him back, he might be on Earth for a long time. Whatever joys and adventures awaited him, Thor _would_ miss his friends.

"I will go to the Allfather," Sif announced. "We should be going with you."

Thor laughed. "You may try if you wish, but he will only say no. It was hard enough convincing him to send me."

She looked as if she wanted to try anyway. Thor placed his hands on her shoulders. "Patience, my friend. The artisans will soon be ready to rebuild the Bifrost. Or else Jane will succeed in her research and someday soon Earth will have one of its own."

Sif smiled at him doubtfully. He grinned brighter. "Have faith. They are a clever race."

She huffed a laugh, relenting. "We will miss you, Thor."

He knew how she felt. "And I you. Now, go, before Volstagg realizes you have spoiled his surprise. You know how he gets."

She moved away, but as she reached the door, Thor felt compelled to stop her. "Sif?"

She turned. Thor bit his lip.

"What is it?" She asked, appearing confused by his abrupt discomfort.

"Loki." He said quietly.

Sif frowned. Of all of his friends, she had seemed the least surprised by Loki's treachery, though perhaps the most disappointed. "What about him?"

"I would ask that you keep an eye on him while I'm gone."

"He's a prisoner," she said, as if that was all that needed to be said.

Thor shrugged. "I know what he's done." Her frown deepened. He smiled faintly. "You _know_ I do. But…he is still…."

Whatever expression must have been on his face, Sif read it plainly. She straightened and lifted her chin proudly, though there was a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Loki will have the best of protection while you're gone. His cell will be the most comfortable in Asgard."

He smiled in gratitude. "Good night, Sif."

**TH TH TH TH**

_Tromsø, Norway _

"Good night, Dr. Berge, and thank you." Jane rolled her eyes and hit the end button on her phone before Berge could speak again. The man was a brilliant physicist, but once he started talking it was nearly impossible to make him stop.

With a tired sigh, she laid her phone on the countertop of her small kitchen and turned to see to her houseguest. She immediately smiled and shook her head. Thor was sitting on the couch, munching on Pop Tarts and watching TV. _And he says he isn't sure how to blend in on Earth_….

She quietly stepped from the linoleum floor of the kitchen area to the carpet, and padded over behind the couch. Thor seemed engrossed in whatever he was watching, so Jane crept up behind him and slid her hands onto his shoulders and down his chest. Only at the last moment did she consider the potential risks of startling a Norse god.

Suddenly, the world flipped upside down. Before she could even cry out, she found herself planted on Thor's lap, with his lips pressing against hers. She laughed and returned the kiss. "I should have known better…."

"That was quite stealthy, my love! I almost didn't hear you." He grinned at her, as she slid against the back of the couch and propped herself under his massive arm. "Is Berge finally satisfied?"

Jane chuckled. "No, not really. But, I talked him into waiting until tomorrow to retry his experiment. I don't think that man has a social life." She tried to silence Darcy's voice in her head, telling her that she didn't really have one, either. "I'm sorry that took so long."

"Don't apologize." He said quietly, pulling her closer. "You waited for me long enough. I will gladly wait for you."

She narrowed her eyes and slid her arms around his neck. "Did you sit here and rehearse romantic things to say? Or does everyone in your realm talk like that?"

Thor grinned. "Not at all. I was merely watching your tournament."

Jane's brow furrowed as she followed Thor's gaze to the TV. There was an American game show playing. She grinned. Clearly she had some explaining to do if he thought that was a tournament.

Thor waved his free hand at the screen. "But, unfortunately, this so-called champion is a fool! The answer is _clearly_ Ragnarok. But…it is not a _thing_. More like an event."

Confused, Jane glanced down and fished the remote control from between the cushions behind her.

Thor smiled ruefully, shaking his head. "And this Fortune Wheel is fickle. It has stolen these contestants' treasures several times."

She frowned, and used the remote to turn the volume up.

"_D!_"

"_One D_."

"_Ragtime Band?_"

"_That's it!_"

The audience cheered, and Pat Sajak moved to congratulate the winner. Jane glanced sideways at Thor, who was frowning in confusion now. She was going to have to find ESPN on the local channel lineup. That might be more his speed if he was looking for tournaments.

Deciding to leave the finer points of evening television aside, Jane clicked the TV off. "So…are you hungry? It's past time for dinner and I'm starving!"

"Ah! I thought you were never going to ask." Thor lowered her gently onto the cushion, stood, and disappeared down the hallway of her apartment. Moments later, he returned with a large—and very traditional—whicker basket in one hand, and the mysterious wrapped parcel he'd brought with him in the other. He grinned broadly. "I believe you call it a 'picnic.'"

Jane laughed. "Where did you get that?"

Thor proudly showed the basket off, turning it from side to side. "My friend Steve helped me find it in New York."

"Your frie—" Jane stopped, rolling that over in her mind. "Wait. Your friend Steve? Rogers? Captain America helped you find a picnic basket."

"Yes. It took several hours to find an appropriate design. Stark found it most amusing."

_Stark. Tony Stark_. Thor, Captain America, and Ironman shopping for picnic supplies in New York. Jane was going to have to ponder _that_ image. Thor was already removing several plastic containers from the basket. "We need only to warm this food I've collected and then we can be on our way."

"On our way?"

"Yes. I have the perfect place in mind. Have you ever been to Tønsberg?"

"Um…no." Jane watched as Thor headed for the kitchen. She wondered if he remembered the crash course in human cooking she'd given him in New Mexico. That took a backseat to a more pressing concern, however. "Thor…it's November. In Norway. It's literally freezing outside."

Thor left the containers on the counter and returned to the basket, chuckling. "Have no fear, Jane." He picked up the parcel and handed it over to her, holding it in both hands. Jane couldn't help but notice the slight tremor in his hands as well. Thor was nervous. "The Lady Sif was kind enough to provide me this gift for you."

Intrigued, she accepted the gift and watched him sink down beside her and watch her open it. Who knew Norse gods could fidget? The parcel was a thin but sturdy fabric, tied together with a gilded lace bow that…seemed to be made of threads of _actual_ gold. She glanced at him with wide eyes, and pulled the bow carefully. The lace slid apart easier than she would have thought, and the fabric dropped away to reveal a neatly folded garment.

Jane held it up, letting it fall open. The material was deep crimson, but shifted in the light, appearing to be different shades at different angles. The craftsmanship was astonishing. She couldn't see any seams or even threads. The hems were gold, like the lace bow but more intricate. "Thor it's…beautiful."

"It is a queen's traveling cloak," Thor said quietly. "It protects from all the elements. It can be cool in summer and warm in winter. Rain and snow slide off of it."

"Thor, I don't know what to say."

"Say you accept it," he smiled gently.

"I accept it." Jane chuckled. "Thank you."

Thor stared at her for a moment, and Jane could swear it looked like he was going to say something else, but he looked away. "Come. I want to show you something."

**TH TH TH TH**

_Tønsberg , Norway_

Jane took in their surroundings with wide eyes. They sat on a hill—a few meters down from the peak, so they could recline against one of her patchwork blankets and the surprisingly soft earth—just southeast of the city. Below them, in the distance, she could see Oslofjord. The air was so clear that she could make out ice flows on top of the shimmering water drifting steadily south toward the Skagerrak.

But that was nothing compared to what she saw above. The city's lights were blocked out by the hill, and the sky opened up. A thousand stars were visible, mingling with shifting strands of the aurora borealis. It was nothing short of breathtaking.

Her inner scientist wanted to send the sun a thank you note for the period of higher than normal flare activity. The atmosphere was alive with color. It was even more beautiful here than from the observatory.

Their breath fogged in the cold air, but Jane's cloak kept her perfectly warm, just as promised. Thor used his crimson cape as a blanket, but he didn't seem to mind the cold much anyway. _Must be an Asgardian trait_….

After they ate, she snuggled next to him, stargazing and listening to the wind and the air that seemed to hum around Mjolnir, which Thor had placed on the blanket's edge to keep it from billowing.

"How did you find this place?" She asked, whispering so as not to disturb the moment.

Thor smiled, almost wistfully. "My father fought a battle here once, when the Frost Giants invaded your realm. After they drove the Jotuns off, he stood here. He swears the sky was so clear he could see Yggdrasill's trunk."

Jane considered that. From the look on Thor's face, she could tell he'd heard the story many times. "If I remember correctly," she said softly. "That was over a thousand years ago…."

He nodded slowly, glancing around the slope. "Yes…I'm pleased it hasn't changed much."

Jane laughed, then pulled herself closer to him. Thor extended his arm so he could wrap it around her shoulders. "I want to ask you something…but I don't want to offend you."

"Nothing you say could offend me." Thor whispered.

He seemed to mean that. Jane smiled and narrowed her eyes. "How long have you been planning this date?"

A grin spread over his face, and Jane still couldn't get over how handsome he looked when he beamed like that. "Am I that transparent?"

"I hope only to _me_…" she teased, sliding her arms around his waist.

He actually purred and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Absolutely."

Jane watched him expectantly, letting him know that she knew he's dodged the question. He seemed to consider his answer.

"How long has it been since we parted company in the desert?" he asked, with an expression that said he knew exactly how long, but he was teasing her.

She could play along. "A little over eighteen months."

"Then I should say I've been planning this for at least…nine of those months."

"So you've been planning your conquest for a long time, then?" Jane ribbed. Thor shook his head.

"It would be futile. I have already been defeated."

Jane actually felt a little lightheaded at that. _My God, the man could write a book on the perfect things to say_.

Thor's smile faded a bit, and he looked contrite. "Jane…"

"What is it?" she asked, noticing that look in his eyes again.

"I…I am sorry."

"For what?"

He grimaced. "For making you wait so long. I had no right to ask it of you. You are too kind to me."

Jane wasn't as good with words as he was, but she knew how to respond to that one. "I would have waited even longer." She meant it.

They lay there, wrapped around one another, watching the aurora shift and twist overhead. A chilly breeze washed over them, but they were untouched by it. After a long while, she spoke again. "Do they have picnics in Asgard?"

He laughed. "Not the same. Actually, I must confess. The picnic basket was Steve's idea. He said it was an appropriate first date activity."

Jane blinked and turned to face him. "Wait a minute. You got dating advice…from Captain America?" She had never met Steve Rogers, and only knew what Thor had told her and what she'd been able to uncover on Google in her spare time. She couldn't help the smile that broke on her face.

Thor nodded, frowning and then shook his head. "Yes…Stark found that amusing, as well. I don't understand."

Jane laughed, rolling so that she was slightly on top of him. "Well, it's perfect. You can tell him thank you when you see him again." She kissed him.

He returned it enthusiastically, pausing only to toss a stern glare skyward. "Heimdall, don't you dare be watching." Then he kissed her again.

END


End file.
